


our place

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Oneshot, Post-Season/Series 03, Rayllum, Silvergrove, Snow, TDP Holiday Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum had not been expected to be dragged out into the cold.Originally posted on my Tumblr as part of the TDP Holiday Exchange, this was my gift for the user Raayllum.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	our place

Callum had not been expected to be dragged out into the cold.

Yesterday had been a long day, he and Rayla were currently visiting Silvergrove, staying at Runaan and Ethari’s house. It was winter, and the forest was filled with white snow and a chilly wind. It had been extremely hard to get there for the human, of course they had hard winters in Katolis, but he had lived in the castle near a town, not in a small magical village in the wilderness of Xadia without proper roads. Having proper roads would kind of defeat the purpose of having a hidden village.

All he had wanted to do was to sit down and relax with a warm cup of tea Ethari had made for him, when his girlfriend had waltzed in, given him a quick peck on the cheek, looked him gently in the eyes, and told him to put his coat on.

And before he could blink, he was outside, in the cold, holding Rayla’s hand as she dragged him god knows where. It was through the village atleast, and it puzzled Callum. He had no idea where he was being taken.

“Where are we going?”

“It wouldn’t make it a surprise if I told you silly. Now, just enjoy your walk through Silvergrove because we’re leaving it.”

“Leaving it?”

“Yeah, of course. You didn’t think your surprise was actually in the village? That would be so boring.” she said as she stopped and gave him a soft smile that almost made the human melt. For a split second, he forgot how cold it was outside and that he could literally see his breath every time he exhaled. With Rayla, he felt warm and happy. And he was about to lean in and kiss her, when she suddenly turned around and tugged at his arm. “Now, come on.”

Callum obeyed and followed his girlfriend as she dragged him through the snow covered village. It looked so different from how it was in the summer when he had Rayla had passed by to get Zym home. Sparkling white snow everywhere, and tons of moonshadow elves wearing layer after layer of warm, green and purple coats that went on with their day. Some chopped wood, some were out on a walk, and he saw some white haired children with purple horns play together, making snow elves or having snowball fights.

As they left the village, the walked down and shoveled paths of snow were now gone, and they had to make their way through one feet of untouched snow, leaving two clear trails in it, and Callum prayed that none would get into his boots. It didn’t, thankfully.

He didn’t know for how long they walked, probably about half an hour. It took way longer with the snow slowing them down, but soon they were at the meadow Rayla had showed him the first time he had entered Xadia, her secret hiding place as a child, filled with adoraburrs.

Now, the lush green was replaced with only sparkling white snow for as long as the eyes could see, untouched snow, with the exception of a few animal tracks. But no human or elf tracks, or any adoraburrs for the matter. They were the first ones here from what he could tell.

“We’re at your meadow.”

She nodded, giving him a chuckle.

“Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious. Why are you saying it out loud?”

“Well, it’s surprising, I didn’t think we would end up here. Why are we here?”

For a split second, Rayla was silent, and Callum saw the unsure look in her lilac eyes, looking from the left to her right, without making eye contact, before she continued speaking.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“It’s… a good thing. I’m just surprised. It’s really beautiful over when there’s snow here though.”

“Isn’t it? My special place is extra special during the winter months, and I really wanted to show it to you, it’s just so pretty covered in snow and means a lot to me. Though i miss the adoraburrs, they’re hibernating inside of the trees right now. They’ll come back in the beginning of spring.”

Callum nodded, she was right. This place was so beautiful, the snow glittering as the sunlight hit it.

“It is pretty. Did you come here a lot as a kid? During winter?”

“Oh yeah, almost every day for years. I got so many colds, but kept sneaking out even when I was supposed to be in bed, Runaan had to ground me and threatened to chain me to the bed. But I couldn’t help it, I just had to come back, you know. When a place is special, you have to go back.”

He nodded, because he understood.

He always wanted to be with Rayla, and he would gladly travel through dangerous paths to be by her side, it felt wrong to leave her. Being by her was right.

“Yeah, I get it.”

“That’s why I wanted to show it to you too, for you to see it like I do. So that we’ll have to come back here together in the future.”

Callum felt how his cheeks was heating up, making him flustered. Thankfully, he was already red from the cold winds that brushed against his face. But he smiled, and looked into Rayla’s beautiful eyes. It was like he was caught under a spell, she was all on his mind.

He took her hand in his, and refused to look away. His smile grew, Rayla’s words were so warm. He would do anything she asked him too.

“Of course I’ll come back with you, whenever you want.”

He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss onto her cold forehead, and before he could pull away, Rayla let go of his hands, and immediately embraced him, holding him tightly as she put her head against his shoulder, one of her horns almost hitting his face.

“Then, I guess this is our place now, isn’t it?”

“If that is what you want. I’ll gladly make this our place.”

“Then it is.”


End file.
